


Spank Me

by CoyotesCreations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross is a bottom txt it, Hints at a foursome if I ever get the chance to write more, Killer and Nightmare don't show up to the end they're not that important, M/M, Maybe I'll finish it later, NSFW, Spanking, They're not fucking yet, Well not really, basically porn without plot, if there's something I forgot to tag please let me know, juust a short drabble for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyotesCreations/pseuds/CoyotesCreations
Summary: Cross, admittedly, may be a little into being spanked. What he didn't sign up for was having it done in the next room over from two of his and his boyfriend's closest friends.He'd never admit that he didn't mind it that much.Hopefully they didn't get caught! (Or, maybe he wouldn't mind that much either...)





	Spank Me

“You’re _terrible_.” The sentence was grumbled quite softly, but was still somehow picked up by the other. A chuckle, and a loud (but slightly muffled) smack reverberated throughout the room as a hand met Cross’s ass with little to no mercy.

“Oh, I know.”

Cross’s yelp mixed with a whine, and in response only came a pathetic high-pitched squeak, the purple covering his face only growing several shades darker.

“Shsh, you don’t want them to hear you.” ‘Them’ referring to Nightmare and Killer, who were probably playing some stupid video game in Nightmare’s room. With the thin walls, it wouldn’t be hard to hear him if he got too loud.

Cross whined, shifting on Dream’s lap. The humiliation he felt from just being in that position was enough, but the fear that they’d hear him and come in somehow turned him on even  _ more. _

And suddenly, another smack. “Ah- Dream-! I wasn’t ready!” God, that one stung. He cursed himself for wishing Dream would do it again.

“Hm? Then maybe you’ll be ready this time.” Another one, no softer than the previous, got a choked moan out of Cross, along with a pitiful whine.

Cross turned to glare at Dream, his face still glowing in embarrassment. “Would you stop teasing me already?”

“Weren’t you the one that asked for this?” Leaning close, Dream smirked, raising a skele-brow. “I thought you wanted me to spank you.”

“And now I want you to fuck me.” Wow, who thought he’d ever say that out loud.

Dream hummed, eventually leaning away. “Fine. Would you like them to join us?” He glanced towards the door, and Cross’s eyelights followed, the purple circles shrinking to almost nothing as he set his gaze on what Dream had meant by the question.

Nightmare, frankly, looked quite annoyed, most likely because Killer had heard something and immediately become interested. Oh, he was going to get punished for that. And Killer? Killer had… many tricks up his sleeves, he was sure. More than just knives. And he looked convinced already.

Cross just gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream is one of my favorite characters to write, I'll admit.
> 
> I've ended up giving him the labels of Demisexual and Homoflexible, and he's become quite the character!  
> Anyways, remember to tell me what you think! Feedback is always helpful uwu


End file.
